evenstevensfandomcom-20200215-history
Shutterbugged
Shutterbugged was the second episode of the second season of Even Stevens. It originally aired on Disney Channel on June 22, 2001. Plot Ren is ecstatic when she finds out that her braces will come off in the morning before her eighth grade school picture will be taken. When the dentist removes them, he says she has a slight infection and gives her some oral medication which has "mild side effects." At home, Louis brings in the horrible yearbook photo that's arrived in the mail. Eileen tells her how she led a protest for womens' studies in college and suggests Ren could do the same. Ren organizes a demonstration to get retakes of bad photos ("Blinkers Unite!"), but Wexler gets angry about the protest. Also, Louis is out of his room for two weeks while a biohazard team decontaminates it! He has to move in with Donnie. Cast *Shia LaBeouf as Louis Stevens *Christy Carlson Romano as Ren Stevens *Nick Spano as Donnie Stevens *Tom Virtue as Steve Stevens *Donna Pescow as Eileen Stevens *A.J. Trauth as Alan Twitty *Margo Harshman as Tawny Dean *Carlos Alazraqui as Dr. Paz *George Anthony Bell as Principal Conrad Wexler *Brenden Jefferson as Ryan Zellpepper *Wesley Mann as Mr. Crappizi Trivia *Principal Wexler has a portrait of President Bill Clinton hanging in his office. By the time this episode first aired, though, Clinton's term in office was over. *After Louis moves into Donnie's room, a poster for Louis' film, "Three Eyes Wide Shut" from the episode, 'Movie Madness' is seen hanging on the wall by the door. *When Donnie climbs and lays on his new cannopy bed made by Louis, he puts his arms up to relax. But in the next shot, his arms are down. *When the orthodontist talks to Ren, he says that she has had her braces on for 3 years. In the episode "A Weak First Week" it is the first day of school and she is in 8th grade and has no braces. Throughout the show the highest grade she is in is 9th. She probably also wasn't held back in 8th grade for three years considering how perfect she is supposed to be. *When Louis puts the mirror back into his locker, the crew and their equipment can be seen. It's kind of hard to see because of how fast the mirror goes into his locker. *After Louis and Donnie finish playing 'stinky sock basket' if you keep looking ot the right of the screen a shadow can be seen on the dresser for a quick second. *While Ren is getting her braces off if you look in the dentist's glasses you can tell he isn't working on her teeth but someone else was. At one point you can see the swab stick before he picks it up at the bottom of the screen. *The reshoot of Ren's picture was taken from a straight-on angle, yet the version of it the viewer sees is from an angle more to the side. 202 202